imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
Xindictive
---- Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 3 TheStickKid's first tournament was IAS 3, and was drawn in Group I alongside Mr100PercentGamer and two other new competitors, NIN1OD0 and Mrthingus. His first match was against Mr100PercentGamer in a Spyro 2 race to collect 6 orbs, which he lost. His second match was against Mrthingus, again in Spyro 2, this time a race to 100% Skelos Badlands, which StickKid won. His third and final match was against NIN1OD0, yet again competing in Spyro 2, in a race to beat Crush, which StickKid lost. This placed him third in that Group with only 4 points, knocking him out of the tournament. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 4 TheStickKid, in IAS 4, was drawn into Group E alongside Bionicle2809, TealGameMaster and the newcomer ULTRAMARIO1. His first match was against ULTRAMARIO1 in Ratchet & Clank 2 to get to Maktar Resort with 1 skill point and 1 platinum bolt, which he won. His second was against TealGameMaster in Ratchet & Clank 1, where they had to collect 2 gold bolts and get the Swingshot. He unfortunately lost that match. His final match was against Bionicle2809 in Deadlocked, the only game outside the original trilogy, where they raced to complete Catacrom 4. He won that match, sending him onwards to Round 2. In Round 2, he was to race against the second winner of Group F, but due to delays, it wasn't until April 23rd when Chaosstar took that place. He was sent forward to Round 3 as a placeholder, but if Chaosstar were to win their Round 2 match, he would take TheStickKid's place in Round 3. StickKid lost and ChaosStar uploaded his 3 part video of the match to prove it. TSK's video wasn't shown due to footage issues. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 5 TheStickKid returned for IAS 5. He was drawn in Group D. He lost to TheAFH013 in a race to 4 gems and 4 crystals in Crash 2. He did beat Bionicle2809 though. It was a race to defeat Tiny with a gem and a relic in Crash 3. He never raced StanScooby545. TheStickKid was predicted a Round 1 elimination, so surpassing this was a surprise to many. Sadly for StickKid he was drawn against one the tournaments favourites:Crash41596. It was a race in Crash 2. He lost. Find out what else happened in the speedrun by clicking here. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 7 TheStickKid returned after a long time away and after the debacle that was his IAS 5 entry to do I'm A Speedrunner 7, much to the hate given to him by some people at the time. He was drawn in Group M (Monsters, Inc.) with RabidWombatJR, ThaRixer and ToddGamerPro. His first match was against Rabid, with the race to get the Bronze Medal in the Oasis, in which he lost. There was going to be a Triple Threat involving him, Rixer and Todd due to all 3 of them only doing 1 match and having 1 defeat, as there was a draw made about this with Round 2 coming near. Suddenly, he faced Rixer in a race to get 4 bronze medals and a silver. StickKid won the match, which lead to him going to Round 2. At Round 2, his opponent was Tealgamemaster in Toy Story Racer, with the race being to beat 4 missions. Sadly, StickKid lost this match and was out in Round 2. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 8 TheStickKid continued to compete in IAS by competing in I'm A Speedrunner 8. He was drawn in Group D, with Nintendogen64, Slodgeball and Zaydskate. His first match was against Nintendogen64 in Gex 2 to 100% the first two levels and beat the first boss. He sadly forgot what the speedrun was halfway through and lost. This was also the speedrun that introduced the "Where's The Fucking Pizza" joke, right at the end of the speedrun. He then lost to Zaydskate in Gex 2, before finally defeating Slodge and being eliminated. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 9 After a lot of waiting and delaying, StickKid joined IAS 9 and was drawn into Group F, with Playsihull, SuperGhettoSandwich and MetroPex, who was later replaced by Darkflame78100 due to extreme inactivity with the group. His first match was against Playsihull in Stunt Race FX, which was an obscure game to him and Playsihull. Due to this and StickKid's obsession with speedrunning obscure games, he won. He then versed SuperGhettoSandwich in Croc 1, a game nobody expected them to do. He was close, but lost in the end. His final match in the group was with DarkFlame78100 in Croc 2, in which he won. In Round 2, his opponent was MuddyMaestro and the game was Creature Shock. Muddy was busy getting his computer repaired, which took him a week. During the week, StickKid took the entire week to get Creature Shock to work on DOSBox for the speedrun and was successful. Both of them played the game, having difficulties at times. StickKid was able to beat the boss at the end of Stage 2 and win the speedrun, putting him through to the Semi-Finals. In the Semi-Finals, he had to face Bionicle2809, however even though a match was planned, StickKid's opponent was inactive for a while, leading to him being replaced with Bionicle2809's opponent from Round 2, KingEurope1. The game was Red Dog, in which they had to get to the 2nd boss. They both played blind. While StickKid was having not much trouble with Level 1, KingEurope1 was having issues. Ultimately, KingEurope1 didn't want to continue and stopped, while StickKid kept going to the end of the run and won, putting him in the Grand Final. In the Grand Final, his opponents was his Round 1 group opponent, SuperGhettoSandwich, and Supster131. Supster wanted the match to be blind, so him, SGS and StickKid had to get IAS 9 host, Nintendogen64, to do a randomisation. A few games were chosen, but failed. The final choice was Scooby-Doo Mystery, with a strict time limit put in in which if they didn't do their run before the chosen time, the host would upload a fake Grand Final and brand it as Official. Some fights occurred, but they thought that they wouldn't be able to do the Grand Final the traditional way, by beating the game. Instead, it was to beat the 2nd level. supster131 was the first to lose due to being lost and unable to know where to go or what to do, and claimed that he encountered a glitch. Both StickKid and SuperGhettoSandwich made it to Level 2, with Game Overs occurring a lot. Luckily, StickKid was able to remember the code that the game showed, so he was able to get back in the game. He even helped SGS when he got a game over by letting him know the code. Near the end, SGS encountered a fatal glitch: He was unable to pick up any items, even with room in his inventory. He was unable to beat the game, which lead to him quitting too. StickKid was the only one to finish the run and he became, for the first time in the years he has been speedrunning in IAS, the IAS Champion. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 10 Even though StickKid was the host of this tournament and even began it, he lost his hosting rights for being a drama queen and because of both Supster131 and DessertMonkeyJK, who became full on hosts due to the incident, having fear that the channel might be hacked again if he was still host. He was still allowed to compete, in which he was drawn to Group H against 99CrashBandicoot, CherokeeGuy and Bionicle2809. His first match was against 99CrashBandicoot in Crash 3, which was to Beat Tiny and collect 5 Gems. Even though one of StickKid's known weaknesses is Crash and Spyro games, he won the match. The same occur with CherokeeGuy with Spyro 1, in which the run was to 100% Ice Cavern, where StickKid won his match, leading him to being able to go to Round 2. His final opponent, Bionicle2809, was inactive the entire tournament without a word, leading him to being kicked from the group, which put StickKid 1st in his group. In his Round 2 match, his and almost the rest of the Round 2 matches were delayed til the final days. He faced Yogamoanyo in the first and the only Jak and Daxter speedrun to be done in any IAS tournament, in which it was to get 15 Power Cells. Yoga had a pretty good lead going, however in the end, StickKid's path was much better and faster, as he was able to beat Yoga and move onto the Semi-Finals. In the Semi-Finals, after getting a new controller due to his previous one malfunctioning, he did Crash 1, in which he had to get the Blue Gem in Toxic Waste, against who he considered "The toughest opponent he has faced yet", LukeRF44. The match was a very struggling one for both competitors, with many deaths and the fact they are very close together no matter what. However, no matter how much StickKid tried, even though he was 1 level away from winning, Luke won the race and TSK was out of the tournament. Statistics Game Statistics Medals IAS 9 GoldMedal.png|IAS 9 Gold Medal Category:Competitors Category:Competitors from Australia Category:Tournament Veteran Category:Grand Finalists Category:IAS Medalist Category:IAS Champion Category:Active Article